In Near Field Communication (NFC) of a communication standard, the technical specification of which has been formulated by the NFC Forum as ISO/IEC14443 and ISO/IEC18092, communications can be performed in a state where NFC coils are brought close to each other so that the distance between the NFC coils is about 2 cm to about 4 cm or less.
For many laptop type portable computers, the location directly under a touchpad is suitable for the mounting of an NFC coil in physical aspects, such as a reduction of influence on a chassis and a measure against interference with other devices. However, when the NFC coil emits magnetic fluxes, the touchpad may experience problems due to noise. In order to prevent the above-mentioned problems, various measures of weakening the magnetic fluxes passing through the touchpad to lower the noise level have been taken. However, the magnetic fluxes emitted to space are also weakened by those measures, which causes problems to the NFC.
Consequently, it would be preferable to provide an improved method and apparatus for preventing malfunctions of a touch panel disposed near an antenna.